The present invention relates to systems for cleaning electronic parts and, more particularly, to a novel system for electronic part cleaning utilizing controlled agitation of an alcohol-based cleaning solution.
Modern electronic technology requires that almost all electronic components be soldered to the wiring provided for component interconnection. The soldering processes actually utilized leave residue which must be removed from the electronic components, wiring, printed circuit boards, modules, and the like. Almost all of the present methods for cleaning electronic components and modules involve the use of various solvents which have generally been found to be harmful, in some degree, to the environment. It is therefore highly desirable to provide some method for cleaning such soldered electronic items with solvent materials that do not have a harmful atmospheric effect. One alternative cleaning solution which is known to provide the proper cleaning action, comprises alcoholic liquids, of either a single component or a blend of alcohol components; alcoholic cleaning components have a flammability risk due to the low flash point of the alcohols involved. Flammability risk rises if the alcoholic cleaning solutions are used in the conventional spray cleaning manner. While it is highly desirable to provide a single alcohol or alcohol-blend fluid in adequate volume to clean electronic components and modules, it is even more highly desirable to do so in such manner as to meet safety requirements which will eliminate the flammability hazard. Therefore, an alcohol-liquid-based cleaning system which is free of electrical power and electrical-driven parts, to totally eliminate spark/arc hazards (as well as electrical shock hazards to a user) is extremely desirable. Even more desirable is a cleaning system which can also be provided in such manner as to essentially eliminate the risk of electro-static discharge (ESD) damage to sensitive electronic components to be cleaned therein.